mystery_sistersfandomcom-20200215-history
Libby Donovan
Libby Donovan was the former best friend and killer of teenage Grandsboro resident, Piper Moseley. Profile Growing up together since they were little girls, Libby and Piper had slumber parties together and played Barbies. Because Libby was overweight, she was often ridiculed by her peers. But Piper always stuck up for her. Unfortunately, as the years went by, Piper and Libby grew distant of each other. When they started high school, Libby had constantly gotten in trouble to a point where she was kicked out of her home. Piper, on the other hand had excelled in school. She was a straight-A student and was a cheerleader. But, she also became rebellious by dating a bad boy named -. He had a - and her parents never approved of him. When Libby and Piper were hanging out at the Grandsboro Mall, Libby snuck a $30 necklace in Piper's purse and she was held in the mall jail for attempted shoplifting. Realizing that Libby did it. She confronted her about it. Libby told her it was funny. But Piper didn't think so and she told Libby that she cannot come over. Weeks later, Libby sees Piper talking to her ex-boyfriend and she went crazy and attacked Piper. Libby was suspended from school and Piper was left assaulted and shaken. Libby, still furious as Piper for talking to her ex-boyfriend and getting her suspended from school, plotted a revenge attack on her former best friend. After finding out that she went to a party to meet with her ex-boyfriend, Libby followed her there. When the two ran in to each other, Piper wanted nothing to do with her, but Libby tried to apologize for her outburst. Piper was no where forgiving her for nearing trying to kill her. And told her to stay away from her. She stormed outside where Libby followed her. Piper was then attacked again by Libby, as she screamed at her for stealing her ex-boyfriend and getting her suspended from school. She called Piper a "Bitch" and a "Slut" and even slapping her constantly. She even kicked her repeatedly. Libby then pulled out an pocketknife and grabbed Piper by her hair and hacked some of her long hair off. Piper begged her to stop as Libby continued to kick her and slap her again. Then Libby grabbed Piper again, only to slit her throat with the same pocketknife, killing her. With a smirk on her face, Libby finally ended her suffering at being Piper's shadow by killing her ex-friend. She wrapped Piper's corpse in black plastic wrap and toss the body to the river. She then placed the bloodied pocketknife at - house to frame him for the crime. After Piper's parents learn of her murder, Libby had come into their home and comforted during their loss. She wore Piper's make-up, her jewelry, and even slept in her bed. She even went after - for killing Piper when Mr. and Mrs. Moseley attacked him. When - was cleared of suspicion due to being in rehab, the Moseleys' and Libby were furious and Mr. Moseley filled a lawsuit against the city for failing to arrest him for Piper's murder. Unknown to Libby, Homicide Detective Jenna Carver, along with Trevor Parker informed the Moseleys' that they have a witness to their daughter's murder and that Libby was the culprit. Mr. Moseley was furious that the police suspect that Libby would kill his daughter, since the two were best friends. Until he heard Libby's confession, he is angered and devastated that Libby committed such a act. Libby was then arrested for Piper's murder as Piper's parents and - watch on. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Boss' Daughter Category:Females Category:Grandsboro Residents Category:Grandsboro High School students Category:Killers